


Taking This One To The Grave

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kissing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven's puberty does something to young Charles. It'll be his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking This One To The Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "Charles/Raven, secrets" in XMFC/DOFP Porn Battle. But there isn't really porn in this one, and there's underage, so I couldn't post it for the challenge.  
> Please note that Charles is 18 and Raven 16.

Charles removed his jacket while entering the manor. "Mother, I'm home." No one answered. It didn't come as a surprise for Charles. Neither was the fact that he found her in the kitchen, asleep, clutching a bottle half full of Bourbon in her hand.

 

Her hair spread on the table, a bright yellow triangle on the dark wood. Nothing like his brown curls. However it reminded him of Raven's hair. The young girl had chosen to look like Sharon Xavier, although they didn't share one drop of blood, to hide her blue skin and red hair. Six years later, and she had become a beautiful teenager, either white or blue. He could admit it.

 

What he couldn't admit was that his body awakened every time Raven wandered around the house in her mutant form. Her blue scales hid the mysteries of her female figure, but she had the curves, the bumps, the nooks and crannies, of a woman. Charles' eyes enjoyed her beauty, the pretty face and body of his sister, but Charles' cock reacted more instinctively to her. He was ashamed.

 

Trying not to awaken his mother, he prepared himself a cup of tea, and took a box of biscuits out of the cupboard. He had never been helpless in the kitchen – what with his mother basically absent his whole life, even when she was home – but now that he was an adult – or so said his ID – he often felt like the man of the house. Kurt Marko wasn't around enough for Charles to call him father, and it was a relief.

 

He was drinking his tea in the library with a book when he heard the front door open. Soon after, Raven entered the room. "I knew you would be here." She smiled at him, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "Is she asleep ?" she asked.

 

Charles nodded. "In the kitchen."

 

Raven's skin rippled, white skin turning blue, blond hair becoming red, while she took off her clothes. Every time she felt safe at home, she changed into her natural form. He could understand : there was something tiring at not being yourself. He knew a thing or two about the feeling.

 

But once again, she was naked before his eyes, which immediately stared at her small breast. The absence of the nipples he knew should be here didn't feel weird anymore. All he could do was admiring their round shape and wondering if they were as soft as they looked. Would they fill his hands ? How would they react to his touch ? In his pants, Charles felt the familiar tightening. He crossed his legs under the desk and waited for it to pass.

 

No chance for that. Raven, playful, walked to him and sat in his lap. "How was your day, Charles ?"

 

He could feel the crevice of her bare ass against his timid erection, rubbing him slightly. Good and wrong. A bitter taste filled his mouth.

 

She didn't realize what was happening, and twitched to find a better position. A moan escaped Charles' lips.

 

"Are you okay ?" she asked innocently. Did she think she had hurt him ? That he was sick ? His face burned anyway, both from shame and excitement.

 

"I'm fine," he answered, looking up at her young figure. It startled him that she looked genuinely worried. He didn't know whether the pang in his heart was for his sister, or for the woman in his lap. He reached for her cheek, cupping her face in his palms. "Don't worry."

 

She put her hand on his and tilted her head, smiling. "Of course I worry. I love you."

 

He knew she loved him as a brother, and only in that way, but her words prompted him to do something he had never even dreamed of doing. He brought her to him and kissed her. A chaste touch of lips first, but then he was urged to taste her mouth, and his tongue traced a circular pattern on her full lips.

 

When he obtained no reaction from her, he pulled back. Here she was, looking at him as if he had grown a second head. Was there hurt in her eyes too ? The kiss felt like a betrayal – of her trust in him, of their unique bond. "I'm sorry, Raven. I shouldn't have done that."

 

"Why ?" she asked.

 

Why did he kiss her ? Or why did he regret it ? It was too much, too difficult. He cupped her face and looked at her eyes. "It'll be a secret." He sent tendrils of his power into her mind, searching for the memory, and erased it.

 

"Go do your homework, Raven," he told her.

 

She smiled at him as if nothing had happened – and for her, nothing had – and said : "Okay, dad." She laughed and stood up. She left the room without another word.

 

He would live with this secret for years. And it would torture him. Good. He deserved it.


End file.
